1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus having a loading section in which a recording medium is set, a feed roller feeding the recording medium, an urging mechanism urging one of the loading section and the feed roller to decrease a distance between the set recording medium and the feed roller, and an edge guide being movable in a width direction of the recording medium to align lateral edges of the recording medium set in the loading section.
In the invention, examples of the recording apparatus include an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copier, and a facsimile.
2. Related Art
In the past, as described in JP-A-2002-128286, a recording apparatus included a feed roller feeding a sheet and a hopper which is movable close to and apart from the feed roller and in which sheets are placed. A pair of edge guides guiding the width direction of the sheets was disposed in the hopper to be slidable in the width direction. Accordingly, when a user sets sheets, the user should broaden the edge guides in the width direction and then place the sheets on the hopper. Then, the user should allow the edge guides to slide toward each other, thereby aligning both lateral edges of the sheets. As a result, the sheets could be fed in a state where the posture of the sheets is stabilized.
However, the user should manually allow the edge guides to slide to a predetermined position. Accordingly, the posture of the sheets in feed might be inclined without the user's manual operation. Both lateral edges of the sheets stacked on the hopper might not be aligned. In this case, the positions of the sheets in the width direction might not be matched with each other, thereby causing a mismatch in recording positions of the sheets. As a result, the recording operation might not be performed well.